One Shot: Barahime
by wuzimiko
Summary: The story of Shouka and Shoukan, from their encounter to their separation.


"**Barahime"**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a princess who had the ability to cure all illnesses. Because of her special "ability", she was abducted by a greedy man, and thus fell into the mortal realm. For a very, very long period of time, she used her power to bring that house prosperity. However rumors do spread, people now know that there is a healing princess by the name "Barahime", with a beauty comparable to the moon. That resulted in many suitors coming to the family, asking for her hand. Thus, the man who was now her master took her away, and hid her in a secluded place.

In search for the missing Barahime, many stepped on journeys to different countries. The imprisoned Barahime, on the other hand, lived in loneliness. Her master had given her everything in exchange for her power ----- except for freedom.

Slowly, Barahime even lost the motivation to run away.

Time passed……

One day, a man appeared in front of her. He overcame all obstacles in his way, found Barahime and fell in love in first sight. He took Barahime away, and began his life with Barahime on constant run. It was not long before Barahime lost her ability to heal, however the man did not care. The heart of the woman named "Barahime" was what he wanted, nothing more, he said to her. His sincerity and love finally moved Barahime; they got married, and had a child.

But one day, their child fell so seriously ill that there is no cure in the world that could heal her. Thus, Barahime used her life as a price, exchanged the life of their child with her death.

"I will become a rose once more, however to prevent myself from being captured again, I will grow thorns. Whenever you see rose thorns, please remember that they are the proof of my love. Please, never forget, my love for you. My dear husband, who gave me happiness, please be happy. In this world, you are the only one who can pluck my thorns."

Leaving behind her promise of love, the life of Barahime faded away along with the wind……

Time passed......

* * *

In the middle of the garden, stood a maiden of flowers.

Gently, lovingly, she held a rose near her face as she took in its scent. Her eyes slightly lidded, she whispered as the breeze swept across her face……

"Do you know what you're talking about?"

"Of course."

"You can still take back your words, you know? I can just stay here."

"Barahime……"

"My power posed a threat to the Imperial family. You should know that I'm the enemy."

"……"

"Isn't that the reason you came for me?"

"……it was."

"Was?"

"No matter what you say, I will never change my mind."

"You do know that you're here to kill me don't you."

"……"

"Go."

"Go with me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I have no desire to leave here. I can't."

"……"

"I have brought wealth, fame, prosperity to this house. I have given too much to leave. I no longer have any place to retu……"

The assassin suddenly pulled the princess into his arms and kissed her. Her beautiful eyes widened with shock, but slowly, it closed as she slumped into his arms, dropping the rose she had been holding all the time.

A patch of red began to form on the back of the princess's silk clothing. The patch widened, and finally covered the whole of the cloth as the dagger was pulled out. The crimson red substance dripped from the dagger, drop by drop, landed on the rose on the floor.

"I'm really sorry, hime, but it was already too late…… as I fell in love at first sight," the man whispered as he swept the princess off the ground, and in seconds, Barahime disappeared from the garden, leaving behind a withered, blood stained rose.

* * *

Slowly, the princess opened her eyes.

Barahime found herself in a place far away from the garden. However, she did not feel afraid at all.

She remembered the man who suddenly appeared before her. Instinctively, she reached her back to reach her wound, which is already healing at incredible speed.

"So I was abducted again……"Barahime spoke softly.

"Yes." A reply came from the door. The assassin, the man who stabbed her, was leaning against the door, observing with worry and mild interest.

Barahime sighed.

"That was unexpected. A smart person like you should know that pointing a dagger at me is meaningless." Barahime continued.

"I knew that you will heal." Shouka replied.

"Fool," Barahime scolded softly, and turned around to face window. However, she could not stop a slight grin forming on her face.

"What is your name?" she finally asked.

"Kou Shouka," was his reply.

A small smile graced the princess's lips.

* * *

"It's the sea."

"Ah."

Barahime walked into the icy waves. She bent down, and carefully dipped her hands into the water, allowing the coldness to take over.

"It has been so long that I have almost forgotten how its like to feel water up my ankles," she told the man behind her.

"Shoukan……" The man wrapped his arms around her wife's shoulders.

Barahime smiled blissfully. "But we can always come together next time now. With our child."

Shouka patted gently at his wife's rounded stomach.

"……Of course. Together."

Both of them stood as the sun quietly disappeared into the horizons.

* * *

"……" little Shuurei tried to tolerate the piercing pain of her fingers as she continued to pull the strings of the oversized Niko*. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as blood flowed down her fingers.

"Ojou sama, please, stop practicing," Seiran finally said as he wrapped the injured palms with his handkerchief. The little girl winced as the wound sent a ticking pain up her wound.

"……sorry," She apologized.

"Ojou sama, you have no need to push yourself too hard. The Lady's birthday is still a week away, and you have plenty of time to practice," chided the older boy.

"I'm sorry," said Shuurei as she wiped away her tears with her uninjured hand, "but I want to give mother my best performance for her birthday! She'll be so happy!"

"But you won't be able to play well if your hand is injured, right?" was what Seiran was about to say when he heard familiar footsteps behind him. Immediately he turned and bowed slightly to his mistress.

"Good morning, lady." Seiran greeted gracefully.

Shuurei clumsily stood up with her Niko still in her hand, "Good morning, Mother."

Shoukan flashed them a warm smile.

"I should excuse myself, Shoukan sama. I think Shouka sama needs some help in the kitchen," said the teen as he stole a glance to the younger girl behind him. Then, he bowed again before leaving the mother and daughter alone.

Shoukan slowly approached her daughter, who looked away shyly. Gently, she pulled those blood stained hands into hers.

"It must have hurt. Thanks for going so far for me, Shuurei." whispered Shoukan.

Shuurei cried at those words. Wrapping her daughters hands in hers; she pulled away the stained handkerchief and slowly touched the wound. "Darling, do you want to see some magic?"

Enclosing her fingers, a warm blue glow surrounded the bleeding wound and began to patch the skin. Shuurei's eyes widened as she felt the tinkling sensation of her wound healing, pain slipping away.

_Magic. _

As suddenly as the light appeared, it vanished as Shoukan removed her hands from her daughter's palm, leaving the girl dumbstruck to what just happened.

Then, she carried both Shuurei and Niko in her arms effortlessly. As they walked towards the main house, Shoukan whispered to her daughter playfully, "darling, keep it a secret from your Father, okay?"

As softly as her mother whispered, Shuurei spoke into Shoukan ears "okay."

* * *

In the bed, laid Shuurei's lifeless body.

_No…no…my daughter……_

Tears rolled down the wet cheeks and splashed onto the cold blanket covers. Picking her daughter off the bed, she wrapped her arms around her only daughter.

_Please, if this is my punishment……_

"Shuurei, you can't die, you haven't played Niko for my birthday yet!"

_Please, don't take her away._

Shoukan snuggled the body closer to her, attempting to warm her up.

_I love her._

"Don't worry, Shuurei, you won't die. Just wait for me a little bit more. Just until the moon comes out."

_Please, hang on for me._

Thunder roared as rain poured. The sky was pitch black; there was no sight of the moon at all.

_Heaven, you're so cruel._

"I'm sorry, Shuurei, if there is a moon, I would have enough power to save both of us. But……" Shoukan choked as she poured all of her powers into the cold body in her arms.

_Shuurei, I'll love you forever._

"If I'm not Barahime, you would never have to suffer. I'm sorry, Shuurei, I'm sorry, so please forgive me." The blue glow continued its way into saving the dying girl.

_I'm sorry Shouka, I love you. Please understand._

The blue glow disappeared as warmth returned to the body, but Shoukan turned half visible as she settled herself into her daughter's body.

_Your powers and your memories, I'll seal them all._

The last of thoughts left Shoukan as she fell into a deep slumber in her daughters mind.

_Goodbye, Shuurei. Goodbye, Shouka. Goodbye, Seiran._

Outside the Kou Mansion, thunder roared as rain poured.

* * *

-The End-

* * *

*Niko refers to the instrument that Shuurei always play, and is also often referred as "Erhu".


End file.
